1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of constricting a strap about an object, for example, a hose clamp method and apparatus. Specifically, the invention is directed to the object of inventory reduction and availability of proper size clamps wherein a specific length is cut from strap metal, one end of the cut is inserted and secured to a drive assembly body and the second end drawn in a counter direction by the drive body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art devices are well known to those who are mechanically inclined and knowledgeable of hardware items. They are put in inventory by the manufacturer in various strap sizes, with one end secured to a drive body and the other end normally temporarily engaged with the drive apparatus for convenience of display. The size selection is made and the worm head of the device reversed to release the end of the strap if that is necessary, or at least increase the diameter of the clamp if that is all that is necessary. Then, when the clamp is placed in position with respect to the workpiece, the worm is driven, usually by a screwdriver, to drive one end of the strap relative to the other.
The disadvantage of this inventory method is that invariably the size needed is not in stock and won't be in until sometime later.
A preliminary study of the references available in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office was conducted by a professional searcher. That searcher was instructed that this invention relates to a hose clamp method and apparatus wherein the consumer will cut the proper length of stainless steel band and affix a worm drive gear assembly to the stainless steel band. The invention envisions a variety of embodiments, all of which can be used with the continuous stainless steel band and the worm drive mechanism, and one mechanism without a worm drive.
The search produced only three patents, and those are not particularly pertinent. They are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,286,314; 3,296,674; and 3,691,601, of which the most pertinent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,674. This patent illustrates the method of affixing the worm drive unit to the stainless steel band by swaging or similar operation. It is specifically designed for swaging by using a hydraulic tool or similar apparatus. Although the present invention does show one step of one embodiment employing a crimping action, the assembly is distinctly foreign to the showing of the prior art reference.
Otherwise, the two remaining patents are directed to remote art and therefore this invention is unique and distinct insofar as the claimed concepts are concerned.